Ocarina
Ocarinadakimetsudarihana '('Ocarina for short) is a penguin girl from the planet Lawtengua, and is a Galactic Kids Next Door operative. She hasn't appeared nor has been mentioned in any story so far, but may be in the future. Appearance Ocarina, to make it short, looks like a humanoid penguin, with tiny, pale lilac feathers all over her body. Her hair, which is a dark purple, hangs just above her shoulders, with her bangs in an uneven line. Her ears are not visible, but her hearing is clearly enhanced enough to hear a pin drop two miles away. Her eyes are, unfortunately, never seen, because she nearly always has them behind a blindfold. However, her eyes are speculated to be the color magenta. Her tail is nearly nonexistent, but the ten black tentacles that come from her back seem to make up for it. Her feet are like a typical penguin's. Ocarina is seen wearing a black, long sleeved top, with intricate designs on it, and a dark red skirt that reaches two inches below her knee (if she had knees, anyway). Her feet are hidden inside a pair of red high tops and black socks. Inside her skirt's pocket is a carry around gavel, which transforms into her Tenta-Hammer when needed. Personality Ocarina is a strict young operative, possibly even stricter than Father, and always goes by the book when it comes to rules. This is because her planet is home to the Lawtenguins, law-loving penguins. This is also the reason she always wears a blindfold, because she says she is impartial to the law. However, Ocarina is also a mischievous young girl - er, alien - and this is proven by her love of scaring others with her tentacles, which makes for ten weapons held on hand plus the two in her actual hands - hold on, make that flippers. Surprisingly, Ocarina is also considered as a law abiding judge, and will take the side of the one whose acts are justified. (Sadly, when she is confused, she becomes reduced to a puddle. Literally. But she reforms when everything is clear once more). Sector ORDER Sector ORDER is Ocarina's Sector on Planet Lawtengua, and Ocarina is their Truth and Lie Detector. She is also the Sector Leader. Ocarina, like her other teammates, are indifferent to each other, and don't really care as to whether or not anyone in their Sector is in emotional turmoil. However, she definitely feels a bond with them, and will defend them with her life (and her judge skills). Sector WISP Sector WISP is Ocarina's Sector in the Galactic Kids Next Door, and Ocarina is considered a Truth and Lie Detector/Watery Stealth Officer there. Ocarina is uncomfortable around them, mainly because Firaga is a fire type, and she is considered as a water type (because she has to be around water constantly, or else she faints). She is also uncomfortable because her teammates are basically manifestations of things she avoids: Fire (Firaga), Cheekiness (Cheshwick), and Meekness (Lopemerania). Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:GKND Operatives